


Snow in Cali

by HanaTheMighty



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just cute shit, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: A Secret Santa for Cait!





	Snow in Cali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/gifts).



“Holy shit.”

Dylan looked up from his phone, swallowing his mouthful of coffee to glance at Josh, where the vulgarity originated. 

“What?” he asks worriedly. Josh was staring out the window, wide-eyed, and he was worried for his companion. 

“It’s snowing,” Josh replied, breathlessly. 

Rob blinks, looking up from his phone now, too. “Snow.”

“Yes.”

“In Oakland, California.”

“Yes!”

“Shut up,” Dylan says, standing up and hurrying to the window. 

And he was greeted by the most beautiful snowfall he had ever seen. It was soft, fluffy, gentle, tumbling from the sky like a gymnastics routine. It was something never before seen, to him— let alone here in sunny Oakland, California. 

“Unbelievable,” Dylan breathes, and he smiles when he sees his breath echo against the window. 

A childish spark lit in his soul, and he looked to the guys. “We HAVE to go fuck around in this.”

“Wearing what?” Rob asks. “We’ve got nothing. It’s Cali, Dylan. We aren’t prepared for snow.”

He thinks. That’s... a valid point, actually. One he failed to assess. 

But this is the coldest winter on record. The first snow they’ve seen since living here! They can’t let this pass without enjoying it. 

“How about we just... layer up?” Josh suggests. “Take our heaviest suits and, like, bundle them together?”

It’s silent, but Rob grins, nodding. “I’ll go find my coat.”

Dylan cheers, and rushes down the hall, wanting to beat him to it. 

.::.

The cold was biting, but somehow warm. Josh’s exhale against the sky was shown in a burst of white, like dragon’s smoke, and he attempted to blow a hole through its center. Snow bit at his cheeks as it feel around him and his best friends. 

“We should have a snowball fight,” Rob suggests. “Or we can make the disco booty out of snow, or like... do both.”

“Both, both is good!” Dylan chimes, already leaning down to gather snow in his glove-clad hands. With gentle pressure, he packs the snow into a small ball, and—

He’s hit on the side of the face. 

He gasps, screaming in surprise as he stumbles backwards. ”Who threw that?!”

Rob laughs, doubled over laughing. 

“You?!” Dylan asks, pointing to him. When Rob only laughs harder in response, Dylan makes a playful growl of faux-rage as he throws the snowball towards him. Josh throws one at Dylan, too, before he gets hit on his shoulder by Rob’s projectiles. 

A war begins, in which there are no allies. Josh aims for Rob and Dylan, Rob aims for Dylan and Josh, and Dylan aims for Rob and Josh, all in rapid succession. Each of them miss the same amount in which they hit. 

There’s snow in their hair, down their backs, in their shoes. Josh feels a chill in his ears from where his shaved hair left him no protection. 

Before long, they’re all shivering, covered in melting ice. “I forfeit!” Rob shouts, dramatically tumbling to the ground. “I’m done!”

Dylan snorts, dropping his snowballs. “Me too. I’m fuckin’ cold.”

Josh nods in agreement. “I want to go inside, I think.”

“But we haven’t made the snow booty,” Dylan remarks. “We have to! It would be almost illegal if we didn’t.”

“Wouldn’t it be illegal if we did, too? Like, we’re making a giant ass in a public neighborhood.”

“Touché, touché.”

Rob shrugs, beginning to roll up snow. “Then we can make a small one. No one would be the wiser.”

“A small booty!” Josh cheers. “That’s perfect! Let’s do it!”

Dylan laughs, walking over on shaking-cold legs. He and Josh stoop down beside Rob, attempting to build a snow booty. 

And it works. Somewhat. 

It’s lopsided, uneven, but still butt-like. After all, all butts are perfect. Even snow ones. 

They step back and admire their work, before bursting into laughter. 

“God, it’s perfect!” Rob shouts. “A perfect snow booty!”

“This was an amazing idea,” Josh compliments. “Smart thinking, Rob.”

Rob smiles, making some dramatic gesture of flattery that makes the guys laugh more.

“God, I’m cold,” Dylan finally mentions. “Let’s go inside, please.”

“With pleasure,” Josh states, shivering a little. “I think I’m gonna catch a cold.”

“Well, blame me for that. It was my idea.”

Rob nods. “I know who’s paying medical bills, then.”

The three laugh once more, hugging each other amongst the snow before heading back inside.


End file.
